


Dead arms

by An_Aroused_Flamingo



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doctor Kuseno is mentioned, Hand Jobs, M/M, i need jesus!, i wrote this in a primary school playground, im going to hell, see you all there, strawberry favoured cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Aroused_Flamingo/pseuds/An_Aroused_Flamingo
Summary: Genos accidentally kills his right arm and asks Saitama for a favour late at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need jesus

Genos sighed as he and Saitama made their way back to their small shared apartment.

"I am sorry Sensei" Genos said with disappointment in his voice "I failed you, if i was strong enough i would have been able to defeat the monster, Instead i ended up getting damaged again" There had been a monster roaming through City M. Once again Saitama took it down with one punch while Genos was thrown to a building.

"Hey, Don't beat yourself up over this" Saitama said reasting a hand on Genos shoulder "You still have a lot to learn from me so you shouldn't feel bad for not being able to defeat one little monster" Saitama started patting his shoulder, sending a shot of pain down Genos right arm making him whine at the pain.

"Oh shit! Sorry Genos, did i hurt you?" Saitama asked retracting his hand away from the cyborg.

"I am fine sensei. I just need to repair my arm when we return home" Genos assured him.

"There are some lose wires coming out from your arm, do you need to go see Doctor Kuseno?"

Genos looked at his arm before replying to his sensei "This is fairly easy to fix. I just need to reposition and fix the the wires that broke off, i should finnish in half and hour"

"Will you need my help at all? I would be happy to help" Saitama asked bringing a smile to Genos face. His sensei was always so nice to him and always offered to help him when he injured his body in battle. "Thank you sensei! I might need your help since i will have to use my left hand to repair my arm and it is quite difficult to preform tasks with my left hand. I will see how i go by myself and if i require assistance i will ask for your help, however, since the repairs are quite simple i may not nee-" 

"Genos! Did you forget my 20 words or less rule? A simple mabye would suffice" Saitama said, cutting him off mid sentence.

"My apologies sensei" Genos said bowing a small bit "if i require help i will come to you" 

"If you say so. See, that wasn't so hard, you don't need to go into a lot of detail when answering a question" Saitama said fumbling for their house keys.

The door was finally unlocked alowing access to their cramp living quaters. Saitama instantly went iver to his futon to read his manga and Genos went over to their table, grabbing his tools so he could start repairing himself as soon as he could, he wanted to finnish in time to make dinner for his master. 

10 Minutes in and Genos was close to finishing. All that was left to do was reconnect the wires that had snapped. He managed to fix the broken wires within 15 minutes, almost a new record. There was just one more wire left, he left the most difficult for last, a thick wire that had to reconnect into a slot that Genos could not see very well. He grabbed the wire and slowly slid it into the slot. It took 3 attemps until the wire finally snapped back into place. With a sigh of relief Genos started to remove the tool that held the wire from inside his arm. 

Genos looked over at the clock, 4:56pm, "i will have to prepare masters dinner for him" Genos thought to himself. Just as Genos stood up he felt a tug in his arm, not thinking straight Genos ripped the tool in his hand out of his arm, taking 3 massive cord's out of there place's. Genos raised an eyebrow, he should of felt them rip out of him, it should of hurt him a lot, why did he feel no pain? Genos went to raise his right arm only to find it not moving. "Huh?" Genos asked himself, trying to move his arm again. His arm wouldnt move an inch, not only that but he couldn't feel anything with it as well. Genos was about to say something when a warning flashed across his eyes.  
"WARNING: Central nervous system down. LOCATION: Right arm"

Oh shit!

"This is bad!" Genos said, scaning his arm for anything that could help him.

"Whats bad?" Saitama asked, sitting up and placing his manga down on his futon.

"I accidentally knocked some cords out of my arm when i was trying to repair myself, one blue and two black" he said pointing to his now useless arm with his left hand.

"Okay" Saitama said "I cant tell that you are going to break your 20 words or less rule again so just give me the short version" 

Genos nodded "the central nervous system in my right arm is down, meaning that i can not move or feel anything"

"Oh shit, that is bad!" Saitama scratched his head "do you know how to fix it?"

"Unfortunately no, Doctor kuseno never taught me how to fix this issue"

"Can you go see him and get it fixed up?" Saitama looked worried for the teenage cyborg

"Doctor Kuseno is away for three days, i will not be able to contact him until Wednesday"

"So your stuck like this for three days? Three whole days without being able to move or feel your right arm?"

"I am afraid so sensei" Genos was worried "Im a pretty useless cyborg"

"Oi, don't say that Genos! You are far from useless! And for the next three days you are going to sit down and relax for once" Saitama was always so sweet.

"If you need me to do anything for you, just ask okay?" 

"Really?"

"Of course Genos, i must look after my disciple" Saitama said while laughing.

"o-okay, thank you Saitama-sensei!" Genos was so lucky to have such a caring sensei.

"Hey, don't mention it, you always look after me" Saitama said as he ruffled Genos hair. "So do you wanna go to bed now?" 

"What about dinner for you sensei? You need to eat do you not?"

"Eh, im not hungry and cyborg's don't need to eat, come on, i'll help you and your dead arm into bed" Saitama extended an arm out to Genos while chuckling to himself.

"Thank you sensei" Genos said as he grabbed Saitama's hand with his left hand.

☆☆☆☆☆

Genos couldn't sleep. 

He tried moving around but would not move much thanks to his dead arm, now he was stuck facing Saitama, Not thay he was complaining or anything.

Genos accepted the fact that he had a crush on his sensei a long time ago but didn't do anyhting in fear of ruining their student, teachet relationship. If this was the closest Genos was going to get to his sensei then he was fine with that.

However... now he had an excuse to do something with his master.

Genos recalls Saitama saying that he will do anything for him while his arm is out of commission. Lightbulb's came to life in his head.

He slowly raised his left hand to lightly shake Saitama awake while whispering "Sensei". Nothing. He tried again, a little harder this time.

"Hggg, whats up Genos?" Saitama asked, rubbing his eye.

"I n-need you to do something for me sensei" Genos was glad that he didn't have the ability to blush

"O-Oh sure Genos, what do you *yawn* need me to do?" Oh God, sleepy Saitama is adorable!

"U-Umm, can y-you..." Genos was a nervous reck. He slowly exhaled, not realizing he was holding his breath.  
"Just go!" He thought to himself

"G-Get me off?" Genos was surprised he said it, he thought for sure he would chicken out.

"Get you off? Do you mean get you off the futon?" Saitama asked, still half asleep.

"No not exactly" Genos was finally starting to calm down.

"Then what do you mean?" Saitama sat up on his elbows.

"M-Make me cum?"

...

Saitama was fully awake now

"Uh... What?" That was a shock

"Can you make me cum? Normaly i would do this myself"

"Then why don't you do it yourself tonight?" Surprisingly Saitama wasn't raising his voice at all.

"Because i can't feel or move my right arm"

"So why can't you use your left hand?"

Genos raised an eyebrow "Have you tried using your left hand?"

Saitama was silent for a couple of seconds "okay you got me there, but what abo- wait a minute, do you even have a dick? I have seen you naked many times before and i never saw one" now Saitama was just curious.

"Yes sensei, i do have a... Dick. It is right behind this metal plate" Genos used his hand to lower his pants and show Saitama the plate.

"Uh-huh, never knew that. But why do you need this? I don't think that wanking is a necessity"

"Normaly i do this everynight when i can not fall asleep" that was a lie, Genos could enter sleep mode whenever he wanted, he just masturbated everynight for fun, but Saitama didn't have to know that.

"Well, if it help's yo- Wait, Wait, Wait. You do this everynight!?"

Saitama was starting to get flustered, God he was cute! "Yes sensei" 

"What!? How long have you been doing this?" For some reason Genos was getting less and less embarrassed. Weird.

"What's the date today master?"

"Ummm... the 7th"

"Then since i moved in" 

"Since you moved in with me? Was it always right next to me or did you at least go to the bathroom?"

"Next to you, if i moved my gears would have made loud noises and it would have woken you up" 

"W-well, this is a lot of information to get in one night" Saitama sighed ".....okay"

"Okay what? Genos had a pretty good idea of what Saitama ment but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Okay i will... help you cum." Was Saitama blushing? So adorable!. 

"Thank you so much sensei!" Genos was beaming.

"Well i did say i would do anything for you, sooo... how does this work exactly?" Saitama asked pointing to the metal plate on Genos groin.

"O-Oh, here sensei" Genos said as he opened the plate.

One the plate was opened Genos cock came out of it, already rock hard. Saitama was amazed by all the details that Doctor Kuseno had put into Genos new body. It was black and kinda looked like a dildo, an amazing 7 inches.

Saitama gulped as he smeared pre-cum along the head, earning a small moan from the cyborg. Saitama was amazed at Genos body, when he reached his orgasm would oil come out instead of cum? Saitama would have to wait and see.

He wrapped his hand around Genos and started moving his hand up and down earning more moans from Genos who closed his eyes.

Saitama whent faster, then slower, tightening his grip on the cyborg. Saitama continued moving his hand up and down, ocassionaly rubbing the head and smearing more pre-cum down his shaft, suddenly realizing his own growing erecrion. Why was this happening? Saitama didn't like guys... right? 

That thought didnt stop Saitama from snaking his other hand into his pants to slowly rub at the head.

Saitama started rubbing his and Genos erection in sync, lightly squeezing the base, running his nails up and down Genos synthetic dick.

"S-Senseii... So.. Good! Ahhh!♡" Genos was slowly lossing his composure, but not fast enough for Saitamas liking. Without warning Saitama licked up the pre-cum on the head of Genos dick and slowly making his way down.

"A-Ahh Senseii... ahh p-please m-moree!" 

Saitama was happy to oblige, sliding his mouth over Genos length, bobbing up and down.

"A-AHHH S-SENSEII!! A-ahh Fuck!"

Saitama removed his mouth from Genos length and stared at him

"S-sensei? P-please don't s-stop" Genos pleaded breathless.

"Thats the first time i heard you swear Genos" Saitama said with a smile on his face.

"I-i try to u-umm not s-swear at others"

"And here i thought i had a little innocent disciple, boy was i wrong, lucky for you i like it" Saitama said as he whent back down to sucking Genos off. "A-ahhh s-so good" Genos moaned as he covered his eyes with his left arm.

Saitama wasnt going to last much longer, just stroking himself while listening to the moans that came out of Genos was enough for him. 

"S-sensei... I'm C-Close... P-Please Sensei" God Genos was cute when he was beging.

Sucking hard on Genos was enough for him to lose his cool.

"S-Saitama!!!" Genos cried as he came in Saitama's mouth. That was enough to send Saitama over the edge, cumming in his pants and all over his hand.

Saitama swallowed all the cum that was released into his mouth... What?

"Strawberry flavour! Holy shit Genos, You have Strawberry flavoured cum!" That was the last thing Saitama expected Genos to taste like.

"D-Doctor Kuseno thought... that it would be b-better instead of... having a s-salty and bitter taste" Genos was breathless.

"God this Doctor Kuseno seems like a real perv" Saitama giggled.

"H-he is just looking out for me"

"Sure, sure! Anyway go to sleep Genos, im sure your tired now" 

"What about you Sensei? Would you not like me to return the favour?" So much for a innocent cyborg.

"You can return the favour when your arm is better, for now go to sleep" Saitama said as he ruffled Genos hair before lying back down on his futon.

**Author's Note:**

> is this what my life has become, writting porn about a toaster and a egg? Oh well thank you for reading!
> 
> *crawls back into trashcan*
> 
> Please fell free to support me here: http://ko-fi.com/A760FKD


End file.
